


Triple Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dom!Mabel, Enjoy friends, F/M, First Time writing Smut, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sex torture, Threesome, author hasn't experienced sex, author is christian, bill is a demon in a human body, but still wrote this, cameragirl!Wendy, dom!Bill, magic sex, no weirdmaggedon, non-canon!Bill, porn with minor plot, sub!Dipper, wendy is close to being a part of the threesome, what is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill was never a demon who wished to rule the world. Instead, he comes in the package of a lustful human-demon cross, and is sent into the life of Mabel and Dipper Pines, who has an incest problem on their hands. Now all of them are soulmates, and they sit around banging eachother now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I would like to introduce you to Triple Trouble, a story based on a pairing. There isn't much backstory, but I think I'll make a story on this pair later when inspiration strikes!

+The cameragirl, Wendy, slowly directed the view to a table. Vibrators, feathers, and a few other sex toys. Mabel's hand grabbed flavored lube and a feather. It went back to Dipper. As Mabel rubbed down Dipper's opening and dick with lube, he groaned, and Bill began to peck his neck and shoulders, sucking at the collarbone. The shooting star flicked on the vibrator, putting it on his stomach while bending down to flick at his tip with her tongue. A chuckle landed out the ball gag, squirming as the vibrator tickled the pine tree. A well known fact was that Dipper was ticklish during sex, and soft teases to his erection tickled more than pleasure. Mabel kept on, moving the vibrator down his stomach to the tip of his dick. It teased him and set him crazy.

Screams of frustration vibrated across the room. Then Mabel flicked off the vibrator, and both doms went to the toy table. Bill got another lube - tingling lube - and walked back. He slowly lathered it onto Dipper's nipples. This made him moan, puffing his chest out and needing relief. Mabel came back, removed her twin's c-ring, and placed a vibrating one on. He yelled as it came on, and let out a muffled noise. "What?" Bill purred as he removed the gag. "Please!" The Pines boy begged. "Let me come!" Both the demon and his fellow dominate shook their heads teasingly. Mabel leaned forwards to whisper to Bill. He nodded. 

After the girl left the view of the camera, which was on a live sex showroom, she then came back with a strap-on dildo, and her bra and panties had disappeared. Attaching the dildo onto Dipper's head, where the fake dick replaced his mouth, Mabel climbed on him, and teased herself by placing it right at the edge of her pussy. Bill hummed and began licking Dipper's dick. The only girl in the bang began to thrust herself into the dildo, her hips against her twin's nose. Dipper began to hum intentionally, which made the dildo vibrate and Mabel yelp with shock.

"Noddy bitch," she taunted, as he stopped to gurgle out again. A come was delayed again. Bill wouldn't let off, he teased and touched and laughed. The sub screamed through the dildo, making a nice, steady vibration that made Mabel get bowled over by pleasure. "Oh fuck!" she howled out the orgasm. 

But still, the shooting star wanted more waves. "Please... PLEASE!" Dipper yelled, muffled. The demon shook his head, withdrawing his tongue. He used his magic to generate a vibrating, harmless flame, and to increase the boy's pleasure and frustration. Bill covered Dipper's dick with the flame. "AH..." The pine tree started. It never came. A few minutes later, when Mabel had orgasmed again and Dipper was in tears, Bill broke him even more. He began to give the other an orgasm, but then it stopped and died down. "URGH!" Another yell.

"Beg, bitch," The blonde growled. "Please, masters!" One plead. "I'll bang you, Mabel, as much as you want. Bill, I'll suck you dry!" Another. 

"No." Bill stated dryly. He conjured a type of sex leech, that wiggled and squirmed on Dipper's dick. This continued for half an hour, with both doms gone to get a snack. 

The chatroom was getting bored, and they paused, either to go cool off their heat or do shit. Meanwhile, the tearful, broken Dipper screamed out pleads to nobody, with supernatural strength in his lungs.

Both procrastinators returned, Wendy over by Dipper and sucking his stomach, making her own bruise. Her own vagina was on top of the vibrating dick. They watched as she sat there, moaning on top of the dick, and then she relaxed, her pussy pulsing, and after she rode it out she freed herself with a pop. Dipper kicked and punched, wanting to come. He was going crazy. Bill decided to toy around some more. Holding the younger still, he began tickling him with his tongue, pausing his licks to strip down and rub his own dick across Dipper's nipples. 

A gurgled, insane sound came to him. "I HATE YOU!" one crazed laugh came from him. Bill only smirked. He would give back Dipper's sanity after this. But now, he spread that vibrating fire, making one boom come from Dipper. The chatroom had been gone, except for a few people, who commented on "such sadistic torture" and just began talking about how they were rubbing themselves. Wendy replied to the eager people asking questions. 

Making more magic, Bill began to direct Mabel's hands to further the tickling, while he powered up all the built up orgasm, and sent it into Dipper. He could see stars. Bill had muted him. Now, he stuck his erect-as-hell dick into Dipper's mouth, ordering a blowjob, done medium-hard. He used magic to rock the sub's head back and forth. After he came, he would give the Pines boy an orgasm like no other. 

Pine Tree hummed and buzzed around Bill, and in turn, the selfish demon gave himself a huge orgasm fast. He leaned back to undo the cock ring. At the same time, he used his magic to gather up all delayed orgasms into one. A scream was heard. Then, as Dipper was in the heavens, he floated down from his coming two minutes later, sane and all, but with the memories. He felt his aching hands and legs undone. The chatroom was in awe. "Noice." One comment said. "Oh god, I came just seeing this!" Another.

"Oh god," he spoke rustily. "That was intense." When all three were in their room, Dipper spoke his plan. "I bought sex toys. They go inside you, vibrating from a remote control. I'm making you two wear one to the mall tomorrow."

Bill and Mabel were excited for their torture session.


End file.
